1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method of controlling a milking device. The invention also relates to a milking device.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is known to provide a milking device that comprises a milking unit which is provided with at least one teat cup which is capable of being connected to a teat of a dairy animal, and to milk said dairy animal by means thereof. The milking can be highly automated, for example by means of a robot. The dairy animal can be milked according to a scheme. A farmer can milk his dairy animals at fixed times. In a milking robot milking can take place by allowing a dairy animal access to the robot according to a predetermined setting.